Pour ou contre
by Lavandyss
Summary: Byakuya x Renji. L'arrivée d'un nouvel habitant vient perturber la vie des deux shinigami. Déjà publiée


Il n'était jamais rare de croiser le capitaine de la 6ème division perdu dans ses pensées. Si le noble Kuchiki avait la réputation d'être un homme inaccessible, ceux qui avaient encore le moindre doute comprenaient dans ces moments que la rumeur était fondée. Le visage fermé, le regard sombre, il marchait d'un pas rapide et sûr vers sa demeure, indifférent à tous les shinigamis empressés de quitter sa trajectoire.

Avec les récents événements, il n'y avait pas un seul occupant de la Seireitei qui n'eut changé d'opinion à son égard. Tout le monde savait que Byakuya avait été marié, mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne, et l'idée que le noble héritier puisse montrer ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de sentiment dépassait l'imagination la plus débordante. Et pourtant, un mois auparavant, la nouvelle qui s'était répandue leur avait magistralement démontré que non seulement il était capable d'avoir de l'affection pour quelqu'un, mais qu'il était aussi capable de se battre pour ses sentiments personnels, et qu'il se moquait bien des réactions qu'il pouvait provoquer.

On crut d'abord à une vaste plaisanterie, lancée par un inconscient décidé d'en finir avec la vie rapidement. Mais de source fiable en source sure, on finit par comprendre que la rumeur était vraie : Renji Abarai, lieutenant de la 6ème division, déménageait. La nouvelle en soit n'avait rien de bien surprenant, si on ne tenait pas compte de sa destination : le manoir Kuchiki. Les quartiers du maître de maison. La chambre de Byakuya.

Le noble capitaine soupira en repensant au tumulte que l'annonce de sa relation avec Renji avait soulevé. Tellement de bruit pour rien : ils auraient dû comprendre immédiatement qu'il ne renoncerait pas à son amant. Enfin, les choses s'étaient peu à peu calmées, et si tout le clan n'était pas encore prêt à accepter le nouveau venu, au moins les laissaient-ils vivre en paix. Il aurait dû être heureux de parcourir le chemin du retour, de se retrouver enfin derrière les portes closes, loin des regards interrogateurs, envieux, jaloux, surpris, dédaigneux, implorants. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Il n'aurait pas dû céder.

…

_- Non, Renji._

_- S'il te plait !_

_- J'ai dit non._

_Byakuya eut un geste d'exaspération devant la mine d'enfant boudeur de son amant._

_- Et pas la peine de faire cette tête._

_Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à s'éloigner quand il sentit deux mains fermes glisser sur ses hanches pour venir se lover contre son ventre. Un souffle chaud lui caressa la nuque, et il ferma les yeux un instant._

_- S'il te plait…_

_Leur vie s'était tellement améliorée depuis que leur relation avait été officialisée. Ils profitaient enfin de leur intimité, sans risque d'être dérangés. Alors pourquoi Renji insistait-il pour ramener une autre présence étrangère au manoir ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas suffisant qu'ils soient tous les deux ? Il soupira. Il savait que les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement éprouvants pour son amant. Il n'avait rien dit bien sûr, avait toujours été à ses côtés, mais jusqu'au dernier instant, il avait craint d'être rejeté, de devoir renoncé à ce qui lui était cher. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment lui en vouloir ne se comporter un instant comme un enfant gâté ?_

_Il rouvrit les yeux, et il sourit doucement devant l'air anxieux de Renji._

_- C'est d'accord._

…

En ouvrant la porte de leur chambre, il fût un instant déçu de ne pas y trouver de présence familière, mais du coin de l'œil, il remarqua immédiatement la masse ébouriffée de cheveux magenta. Il se dirigea vers le jardin, et le spectacle qui l'accueillit l'aurait presque fait sourire. Etendu contre l'énorme tronc du cerisier, Renji s'était assoupi, et les derniers rayons du jour venaient doucement caresser son visage serein. Une vision presque angélique. Mais Byakuya ne pouvait détacher les yeux de l'autre forme étendue. A Sa place. Sur les genoux de Son amant. Il se détourna lentement pour reprendre le calme qu'il n'aurait jamais dû perdre dans une telle situation. Il allait reprendre la direction de sa chambre, quand un contact humide sur le dos de sa main le fit stopper net. Il baissa lentement les yeux, et croisa deux billes brunes qui le regardaient en souriant. Il observa un moment la petite créature, et fut soudain tiré de ses pensées :

- 'Kuya ?

- Je t'ai réveillé ? Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Il fit demi-tour et se mordit aussitôt les lèvres. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? C'était plus fort que lui, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, mais il était jaloux. Jaloux de la place que prenait cette petite chose dans leur vie, dans cette vie pour laquelle il s'était battu, et devait se battre encore, cette vie dans laquelle il n'y avait de place pour personne d'autre.

Une main sur son épaule l'arrêta à nouveau.

- 'Kuya ?

Il détourna la tête pour ne pas répondre, pour ne pas laisser Renji voir à quel point cette présence le perturbait. Mais il ne pouvait résister à la douce chaleur de son amant, à la caresse de ses lèvres qui effleuraient tendrement la courbe de son cou.

- Je t'aime.

Et il n'y eut plus que ces mots. Il leva enfin les yeux vers le jeune homme et lui sourit. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui capable de le mettre dans un tel état de doute, et de le rassurer d'une seule parole. Il se laissa aller à son étreinte et oublia son tumulte intérieur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jappement le fasse sursauter. Avec lassitude, il se dégagea, et après avoir reçu un dernier baiser d'excuse, il regarda son amant s'éloigner avec la boule de poil débordante d'énergie qui était maintenant leur compagne.

Et en voyant Renji jouer ainsi avec la petite chienne, la traitant comme une vulgaire peluche juste capable de répondre à sa propre exubérance, il pensa qu'il aurait dû dire oui.

Pour un chat.


End file.
